I Choose You
by HikariXx
Summary: Destiny is new at the academy and Isn't native to Japan, she used to live in England but then her parents died from an unknown cause and she had to move to an academy in Japan. That academy was Cross Academy, a popular academy in Japan, Cross Academy is known for having a Day class and a Night class. Destiny gets chosen by Aido, but can she escape her Destiny?
1. Chapter 1 - I Choose You

Chapter 1 – I Choose You

I was laying on my bed when my friend burst through the door,

'Come on! The night class students are coming out of their dorms!' She beamed.

'Do I have do?' I glared at her and narrowed my eyes.

'Yes! Now come on or we're gonna miss them!' She yelled and pulled me off the bed and out the door.

She led me to a group of girls swooning and shrieking.

She pulled me through the crowd and made sure we were at the front.

I had to admit, they did look gorgeous.

Aido seemed to be the most popular, he had blonde curly hair and husky blue eyes.

'I don't want to admit it, but you and Aido would make a great couple.' She laughed.

I could see why, I had short blonde hair and light blue eyes.

'Whose dreams am I going to invade tonight?' He sang.

All the girl shouted vigorously reaching out for him.

'I choose…' There was a long pause. 'You!' He pointed at me.

My eyes widened and my face went red. All the other girls stared at me angrily.

Aido winked at me and followed the night class students as they headed for class.

What had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2 - Blood

Chapter 2 - Blood

'Destiny! Do you know what this means!?' Ami Screamed.

'No?' I said unenthusiastically. 'Aido chose you!' She exclaimed excitedly.

'So? It's just one of his stupid games to seduce girls, it's pathetic.' I yawned.

'Can we get back now? I'm tired.' I casually walked back to my dorm and she followed.

'So, are you looking forward to seeing Aido in your dreams?' She teased.

I sighed and jumped onto my bed, 'I'm looking forward to having a lay in though.' I grinned getting under my covers.

Ami got into bed a little after. 'Night Destiny.' She turned off the light and settled into bed.

I walked forward in the field full of flowers, it seemed to go on forever.

Aido was walking towards me, he kissed me passionately and whispered in my ear 'I love you.'

He open mouth and bared what looked like fangs, he pushed my head to the side and got closer and sank his fangs into my neck.

I screamed and sat up in bed. 'What is it?' Ami muttered sluggishly.

'Nothing.' I lied. 1:00 am. I tried to get back to sleep but I just couldn't so I got up.

I put some clothes on and grabbed my bag. Would the shops in the town be open this late? My stomach growled and I decided to give it a try.

I opened the door, the cool night air welcomed me as I stepped out onto the concrete.

I started to go in the direction of the town. 'Had a nightmare?' a voice chimed in.

I turned around to see Aido standing there smiling. 'Yeah I did, and funnily enough it's still going on.' I smiled sarcastically.

'So I was in your dreams then?' He smirked. I sighed and carried on walking, he followed.

'Where are you going at this time?' He questioned. 'None of your business.' I exclaimed.

'Ooh Testy.' He teased. I ignored him and carried on walking. He was still following me.

I finally made it to the bakery and bought a chicken mayo sub. Aido was still outside. 'Do you ever give up!?' I yelled.

'No, because I always get what I want.' He winked at me. 'Ugh.' I grunted and started making my way back.

The town was desolate, not a single person in sight. I leaned against a tree and started eating my roll, Aido did the same.

My back felt uncomfortable so I reached behind me to see what it was, 'Shit.' I'd pricked my finger on a bit of protruding wood.

A small amount of blood oozed out of my finger. Aido's eyes lit up, his mouth opened as he stared at me.

'What is it?' I turned around to ask Aido, holding my finger in the air. He stared at my finger not breaking eye contact with it. 'Are you ok?' I asked sympathetically.

He nodded and leaned in closer but he suddenly stopped and pulled back. I stared at him puzzled and carried on eating.

My finger kept bleeding but it wasn't that bad, I sighed, it really hurt. My finger was full of blood because I didn't want to rub it.

Aido was turned away from me and his arms were crossed. I finished my roll and started walking back to my dorm,

'You shouldn't let your finger bleed like that, it might get infected.' He said looking away and gritting his teeth.

'What wrong? You've been acting really weird since I pricked my finger.' I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

He looked like he was holding back, ugh I was fed up of him so I walked on faster.

I reached the academy, but Aido was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Memory

Chapter 3 - Memory

I carried on and entered my dorm, Ami was sat on the bed with a worried look in her eyes.

'Where have you been!?' She screamed running to hug me. 'I just went out to get a snack.' I looked at the clock, 3:00 am.

I sat on my bed and sighed. 'I saw Aido on the way to the shop.' I told her.

'Really? What happened?' She Cooed. 'Well we were walking back together and he was acting weird and then he just stayed there.' I looked at my hands.

'Well did you see if he was ok?' She shrieked. 'I better check.' I got up and went out the door.

I started running to where I saw him last, but he wasn't there. A shadow came out of the ally way and look around, scared I started walking backwards when I stepped on a twig and a pair of red eyes focused on me.

My eyes widened in fear and I was completely frozen.

It was Aido, thank god I sighed in relief. Aido came towards me. 'Aido, are you ok?' I asked looking him in the eyes,

I was struck with silence and his red eyes glared at me.

He came towards me and grabbed my hand, he put my finger to his mouth and started drinking the blood from my finger,

I was too shocked to scream, I just stood there looking at him in fear.

He stopped and realised what he had done, his eyes widened. I fainted and the last thing I remember seeing is Aido standing over me.

I woke up in a hospital bed, but funnily enough I couldn't remember what had happened last night? I remember going out to look for Aido and I can't remember anything after that.

Ami entered the room and ran to me, 'Are you ok?' She asked.

I nodded and smiled at her, 'Someone's here to see you.' She grinned.

Aido came through the door and stood by my bed. 'I saw you running towards me and then you fell and banged your head, it knocked you unconscious and I carried you back to the academy and put you in the hospital.' He smiled portraying his innocence.

I was soon back in my dorm but I had a few days off school for recovery, I looked in the mirror,

Aido said I had banged my head, hard enough to knock me unconscious, but I could see no bruises or cuts on my head?

My head was completely unscathed. Why would he lie to me?

Unless he has something to hide…


	4. Chapter 4 - Lies

Chapter 4 - Lies

I sat on my bed, Ami had already been to class and gone to sleep, but since I was in recovery I had to stay in my dorm, I was so bored, there was nothing to do.

I was wondering why Aido would lie to me about something like that? What would be the point? The same thought entered my mind again.

Unless he has something to hide. I frowned and decided to investigate a bit more, I knocked on Aido's door and he opened it,

'Oh hey Destiny.' He winked and beckoned me inside. 'What did you want to talk to me about?' He sat on his bed and I did too.

'Well, I was just wondering. If I fell hard enough to knock myself out, then why don't I have any cuts or bruises on my head?' I questioned.

'Well, uhhh.' He looked to the side. 'I don't know, obviously your body is fast at healing.' He stated.

'How can a bruise heal in a day?' I smiled hoping to uncover something. 'You were in the hospital for a couple of days at least.' He told me.

Damn. 'Oh, okay, I guess I'll be going then.' I sighed and returned to my dorm.

I knew he was hiding something, but I doubt I would be able to get it out of him.

I was so bored, but I had 2 more weeks off school, I had to find something to do before I died of boredom.

It was late but I didn't care, I put on a hoodie, grabbed a notebook and pencil and I was off.

I found a nice flat patch of grass and sat down, I put the notebook in front of me and started to sketch a pretty crimson red rose in front of me.

'It's almost as pretty as you.' A voice from behind me whispered. I jumped and looked behind me, it was Aido. 'Dammit Aido.' I grunted.

He sat down beside me and put his arm around me, I scowled at him. 'Don't the stars look amazing tonight Destiny?' He announced.

I looked up at the sky, it was definitely pretty.

I yelped as something touched my butt. 'Did you just touch my butt!?' I shrieked.

'Maybe.' Aido grinned. I pushed his arm off me and carried on drawing the rose in front of me, it really was beautiful.

When I was done I admired my piece of art. It wasn't that good, but it was good enough for me, I smiled in satisfaction pondering over my achievement.

'Even I can draw better than that.' Aido bragged. 'Aido will you just go away.' I closed my eyes feeling irritated by his presence.

'Okay, but then you'll be all alone, in the dark, with all these vampire's around.' He quietly uttered. 'I think I'll manage.' I sighed.

Aido soon left and there was peace at last. I chucked my sketch to the side and laid back with my arms behind my head and stared up at the stars.

The night sky was lovely at night, especially away from civilisation where the sky wasn't polluted with light from cities.

I could actually see the stars for once, when I was in America, I could never actually see the stars, but it was nice and relaxing, gazing up at the stars in complete silence, it makes you think about what you were missing all those nights going to sleep and then waking up to the bright sun, waiting for the sun to come up, when actually the night was something to savour.

I heard a rustle so I jumped up with haste and looked around, I never thought I would admit it but I regret making Aido go away, now I was scared.

I heard twigs breaking and leaves moving behind me, I spun around rapidly following the noises wherever they went.

I screamed as someone grabbed my shoulders. 'Boo.' It was Aido, what a surprise, I smacked him on the head,

'You're a fucking idiot you know that.' I yelled. He put his arms around my waist from behind and pulled my in close, 'Were you scared?' He teased.

I elbowed him in the stomach, 'Ouch.' He shouted. 'Why you gotta be so mean.' He sulked. 'Look I'm sorry okay, I'm a little frustrated.'

I apologised. 'Can I have a hug?' He looked at me with his sweet blue puppy dog eyes. 'Fine.' I sighed.

I rapped my arms around him and he smiled. I was trying to break off the hug but he wouldn't let go. 'Aido! Let go!' I demanded.

I pulled away causing us both to fall onto the soft grass below. He started tickling me and I laughed. 'Stop! I can't take it!' I shrieked.

I'm really ticklish, another one of my many flaws and usually when someone tickles me I break out into a hideous laugh that I can't stand.

I started laughing but I held his hands and stopped him before my hideousness was unleashed.

We laid on the grass for a while looking up to the sky, when I realised we were pretty close to each other.

I didn't want to say anything, but I kinda liked it. I'm assuming he did too since he didn't move away in disgust.

'On a date are we?' a voice asked from behind the bushes.

I immediately sat up. I saw another night class student standing there, he had green eyes and light blonde hair.

'Oh hey Takuma, yes we were on a date actually.' He smiled and put his arm around me.

'No, we were not.' I pushed his arm off my shoulder and got up. 'Nice to meet you I'm Takuma.' He bowed politely and walked over to us.

'See Aido, this is a real gentlemen, unlike you.' I glanced back to Aido and grinned. Aido scowled and got up.

'Nice to meet you Takuma I'm Destiny.' I bowed and smiled at him.

'Well Destiny, you had better be getting to your dorm, it's getting pretty late.' He inquired. 'I will walk you back if you would like.' He stated.

'Yes thank you.' I smiled and walked with him leaving Aido behind.

Aido sighed, 'How come he gets all the attention!' Aido protested.

I was soon back to my dorm, I had thanked Takuma again for walking me back and I fell asleep with no problem at all.


	5. Chapter 5 - Blood Type

Chapter 5 - Blood Type

I woke up and sluggishly poured myself some cereal, I sat down on the couch and turned on the small TV that had been placed in our room recently.

When I finished my cereal I started slurping up the milk making loud unpleasant noises. 'Very ladylike.' A voice from behind teased.

I turned around, it was Aido, he was leaning against the door smirking. 'Why are you even in here?' I questioned chucking my bowl in the sink and jumping back on the couch.

Aido sat beside me. 'So whatcha watching?' He asked grabbing the remote from my hand. 'Hey! Give it back!' I yelled trying to grab the remote.

He was now holding it in the air so I couldn't reach it. 'Dammit Aido!' I scowled and gave up sulking in the corner of the couch.

Aido switched the channel to a vampire movie. 'Oooh this is right down my alley.' He announced.

Aido leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, 'So, what's your blood type?' He questioned.

'What kind of question is that?' I turned around pulling a confused face. 'Just tell me.' He insisted scotching closer to me.

'None of your business.' I stated turning around and crossing my arms. 'Let me guess…AB Negative.' He announced smiling.

'How did you know that?' I turned around my eyes wide with fear. 'I didn't.' He grinned. Damn him! I turned away again and pouted.

'It's the rarest blood type, so I thought I'd take a lucky guess.' He laughed and started playing with my hair.

I looked at him and scowled. I slapped his hand and moved right to the corner of the sofa.

He moved towards me squishing me into the arm of the sofa. 'Stop it Aido you're hurting me.' I yelled. 'That's what she said.' He smiled. 'Wow, very mature.' I uttered looking away. He pushed me further into the arm.

Ami was about to enter her dorm when she heard a loud screeching coming from inside. 'Stop it Aido! You're hurting me!' Destiny shrieked. Ami's eyes widened and she slowly backed away not daring to even open the door.

I gave him a hard thump in the arm and he finally stopped. 'I hope nobody heard me.' I implied looking away embarrassed.

'Oh yeah, that would totally give them the wrong impression.' Aido chuckled. I scowled and got up, 'I think I'm gonna go for a walk.' I announce and opened the door.

'In your pyjamas?' Aido teased. I looked down and saw that I was wearing pink cow pyjamas.

I slammed the door and flattened myself against it, my cheeks blushed bright red.

I opened my cupboard and picked out something to wear laying them on the dressing table. 'Leave. Now.' I demanded.

'But it was just getting the good part.' Aido sighed. 'Pervert!' I yelled. He left sluggishly and I was finally alone.

I changed and strode out the door, just as I had stepped out of the doorway I collided with someone else. 'Ouch, you got my uniform all dirty.' Ami screeched.

'Sorry.' I muttered under my breath. 'So, were you in there with someone?' She asked looking me in the eyes.

'Maybe.' I stated. 'Well, next time don't have too much fun without me.' She inquired sarcastically.

'What are you talking about…? Ohhh that…' I looked away and blushed. 'It was a misunderstanding.' I told her. 'Whatever, I don't want to know about your personal life.' She grinned.

'No! It wasn't like that!' I shrieked.


	6. Chapter 6 - Vampires Are Real

Chapter 6 - Vampires Are Real

It was late and I wanted to go for a midnight walk like I usually did, I was walking along the path in the town and I spotted a bright light in the dark alley way beside me, I don't know why but something urged me to go towards it. I was slowly closing in on the light until I realised it wasn't a light but a beautiful compact mirror, it was open and I could see my reflection clearly.

I yelped as a hand touched my shoulder and I could see someone standing beside me in the mirror.

I turned around and my eyes widened as a student stood behind me, he was wearing a uniform, but not from our school.

He had dark blonde hair and brown eyes. 'Your blood smells so good.' He grinned and pinned me against the wall.

'Mind if I have a taste?' He opened his mouth and revealed what looked like fangs. Was this really happening?! He bit into my neck with some force.

'Ayeeee!' I screamed as the fangs pierced my skin. I held his head trying to pull him off me but it was no use.

'Stop…' I muttered too weak to yell. 'Please stop…' I whispered. He finally let go of me and I fell to the ground, I looked up and saw him staring down at me.

'I'll let you live since your blood tastes so incredibly delicious, but don't think you won't see me again.' He smiled mischievously and left.

What had just happened? I was slowly losing consciousness but before I did I grabbed the compact mirror and stuck it in my pocket.

Everything went black.

I woke up what seemed like a few hours later, it was night again so I must have slept through the whole day, but the funny thing is that nobody saw me? That's a little odd.

I still felt very weak but I had to get back, what if he came back again? I started running but tripped over.

'Ouch.' I quietly whispered rubbing my leg and getting back up again. My knees were gravitating inwards and I felt I had to sit down, but I couldn't.

I brought up all my strength and made my way back to the school, I was constantly looking around making sure I couldn't see anyone suspicious, anyone that could be 'him'.

I quickened my pace and was about to enter the school gates when I heard a voice. 'So this is where you go to school.' A smug voice stated from behind me, I turned around and my eyes widened as I saw him standing there.

I backed away aiming for the gates. 'Get away from me, you, you monster.' I screeched.

'Oh but you are wrong, I'm a vampire.' His eyes glowed red and he bared his fangs. 'Someone help me!' I yelled. He covered my mouth. 'Shhh.'

I pushed him and ran into the school looking behind with every step. He was following me, I couldn't let him know where my dorm is so I ran into the toilets.

I heard a voice from outside the door. 'Even if you don't lead me to your dorm I'll still be able to smell your blood.' His laugh got quieter so I assumed he had left.

I looked in the mirror I was sweating and shaking with fear. I couldn't believe it, but it can't be true, vampires don't exist.

'Vampire's don't exist!' I shrieked banging my fists on the counter.

I sprinted back to my dorm and locked the door, leaning against it and catching my breath.

Should I tell someone? No, they would never believe me, they would probably assume I was crazy. But what should I do? He's going to find me, and when he does, then what will happen?

I was so traumatised by the experience that I couldn't help crying, I fell to my knees and started bawling my eyes out.

Ami sat up in bed and looked at me with a concerned stare. 'What's wrong Destiny?' Ami muttered sleepily rubbing her eyes and yawning.

'Nothing I'm fine.' I lied. Ami got out of bed and sluggishly left the dorm. 'I'm going to the bathroom.' She yawned again.

Ami closed the door and I was all alone. Oh no! I thought to myself. I was all alone!?

'So you're names Destiny?' The voice chimed. Destiny turned to find him standing in the corner of the room.

'You know my name, so what's yours.' I demanded angrily.

'I don't give my name away to prey.' He smirked and came closer.

He twirled my hair and stared into my eyes. 'I do like to play with my prey though.' He teased. 'Get away from me!' I screamed backing away.

'Oh, but I want more of that delicious blood of yours.' He came closer and his eyes went red.

'Haven't you had enough!?' I scowled.

As soon as that was said Ami opened the door. 'Ami!' I yelled and hugged her.

When I looked back he was gone. Thank god for that.

I still can't get over the fact, that vampires are real.


	7. Chapter 7 - Pest

Chapter 7 - Pest

It was finally morning and Ami had already left for school. I yawned and got out of bed rubbing my eyes.

I got up and looked in the mirror, shit, the bite marks were very obvious. I tried covering it but my hair was too short. I spotted a box of plasters in the medicine cupboard and put one over the marks.

Perfect.

I'll just say she got scratched by a tree branch on my way back from the town.

I decided to go for a walk, Aido wished me a good morning, but then he saw the plaster. 'Uh, what happened?' Aido asked suspiciously.

'Oh, I just scraped myself on a tree branch last night.' I was starting to sweat. What if he knew I was lying?

'How did that happen?' He questioned. Shit, I didn't think this plan through. 'Oh, uh, I was just running back to my dorm and I brushed past a tree branch, that's all.' I smiled portraying my innocence.

'Why were you running?' He asked me. This was turning into an interrogation. 'Because I'm scared of the dark.' I blurted out, even though that was a complete and utter lie.

'If you're scared of the dark then why do you always take walks at night?' He kept on asking questions like this but thankfully I was able to evade the truth.

'I have to go.' I stated and swiftly jogged towards the town. I wiped my forehead and took a deep breath, 'thank goodness that's over.' I thought aloud.

I made my way to a small café and opened the door, it was a quaint little place with not many customers.

I liked quiet places, it's nice to be alone sometimes. She smiled to herself enjoying the silence.

It was all peaceful…...until a group of students entered the café, they were all wearing uniforms, I recognised the uniform, it looked like the one that vampire was wearing.

Oh no.

One of the students was him, he was here! And he had a whole gang with him.

This wasn't going to be good.

I hid my face behind the menu and kept low, hopefully he wouldn't recognise me. I peeked up at the wrong time and he looked right at me and smiled.

'Guys I want you to meet someone.' He chimed and sat down in front of me. The group gathered around the table creating a wall of bodies.

'Do I know you?' I asked pretending we had never met. 'Oh give it up.' He smirked and ripped the plaster of my neck revealing a bite mark.

'Well those are definitely you're bit marks.' One of his friends implied.

I covered it with my hand and looked at the menu trying to ignore them.

'Wait, if she's a human then why isn't she telling anyone or freaking out.' Another one of his friends stated. 'Because she's smart.' He threw away the menu from her hands.

'So, how did it feel?' He smiled mischievously. 'Why do I have to answer to you?' I folded my arms.

He grabbed my arms and dug his nails in. 'Ayeee!' I screamed as he drew blood. 'Cut it out!' I yelled.

'That's the same noise she made when I drank her blood.' He sniggered. I scowled and rested my head in my arms.

'Why are you still here?' I sighed. 'We want to show you around our school.' He demanded.

'No thanks.' I muttered. 'I wasn't asking.' He stated and pulled me out the door.

'Let me go!' I shrieked trying to free myself from his grasp. We reached the school and it looked a lot like ours but slightly different.

The same layout and placement, except for the statues and signs.

He dragged me through the entrance to the moon dorms and slammed the door.

'Sit.' He said as he sat down. 'So, what's your blood type?' He questioned.

Well, it isn't the first time I've been asked that. 'AB Negative.' I sighed.

'Wow, a rare one, probably why it tastes so good.' He smiled.

'So, why am I here?' I asked impatiently. 'Don't you know? Everyone in the night class Is a vampire.' He told her.

'You mean, Aido and Kaname are vampires?!' I inquired horrified. 'Yes, and the rest of their posy.' He sneered.

'I don't believe it.' My eyes widened. 'I'd like to chat more but you know why you're really here right?' He grinned and stood up.

'Oh let me guess.' I stated sarcastically.

'Ayeee!'


	8. Chapter 8 - Threat

Chapter 8 - Threat

I woke up in my bed. Maybe it was all a dream. I got up and looked in the mirror.

Nope.

Two bite marks indented in my neck. I sighed and got dressed.

I went to the bathroom to place a new plaster over the marks. 'Was this going to happen every day?!' My eyes widened as I considered the fact.

Was I going to be vampire food forever?

I stepped outside my door and was greeted by the whole Night class. 'Where were you yesterday?' Kaname asked suspiciously.

'I was here.' I inquired. 'Ami was looking for you and said you'd been out all day.' Aido insisted.

'Uhhh, I was at the café.' I stated. 'We saw you go into Toyama Academy with some night class boys.' Kaname told her.

'Not by choice…' I muttered under my breath. 'What?' Aido questioned. 'Nothing.' I replied quickly.

'Well, what exactly were you doing?' Kaname interrogated. 'None of your business.' I stated and walked off to find a nice patch of grass to lay on and sunbathe.

It was really hot today, the heat was unbearable. I wore some jean shorts and a salmon crop top.

I was hoping to get a tan by laying on the grass for the majority of the day.

It was sunset, I must've dozed off.

I stood up started making my way towards my dorm room. 'Where are you going?' A voice questioned from behind.

It was him.

'None of your business! You don't own me!' I yelled.

'Not yet.' He smiled. 'Just go away.' I sighed. 'If you don't co-operate I'll just have to bite your little friend too.' He grinned and walked towards my dorm.

'No, stop.' I demanded. 'I'm all yours.' I stated through gritted teeth.

He laughed and came towards me. 'Someone will see us here.' I told him.

'You're right.' He smiled and grabbed my arm, pulling me behind a tree.

He sank his fangs into my neck again. It really hurt.

I returned to my dorm annoyed about how he was manipulating me. Wait a minute…If the whole night class are vampires surely I could speak to them about this.

I will tomorrow when everyone else is in class.

It was morning, the sun shone through my window pane and the birds chirped happily.

I got dressed and I was out the door. I entered the moon dorm and knocked on Kaname's door, 'Come in.' He demanded. 'Destiny? You're not supposed to be here, it's strictly against school rules.' He stated.

'I know you're all vampires.' I smiled. 'Why are you so sure?' Kaname inquired. 'Someone told me.' I looked away.

'Who?' He questioned. 'Oh, just someone…' I tried to avoid the question. 'So, what happened to your neck?' he asked pointing to the plaster on my neck.

'A tree branch scraped me when I was coming back from the town.' I lied feeling nervous. 'Can I see?' He asked politely reaching for the plaster.

'No!' I yelled holding the plaster with my hand.

'Why not?' He smiled. 'Because it hurts.' I insisted. 'Alright, so why _are_ you here then?' He questioned.

'I wanted to know, are you really vampires? Tell me the truth.' I quivered as I said the word_ Vampires_.

'There is no way you would even consider the fact of us being vampires unless you had seen a vampire, is there something you're not telling me?' He asked more demanding.

My eyes started watering. 'But what if he hurts Ami…' I thought out loud and then my eyes widened as I realised.

'Who?' He scowled. 'Fine, as long as you promise to not make it a big deal.' I demanded.

'I Promise.' He stated with a concerned look. 'Well I was walking through the town at night like I normally do and I saw this light coming from the alley, so I went towards it and found that it was a compact mirror.' She told him and placed the mirror on his desk.

He picked up the mirror and inspected it. 'This mirror has the Toyama Academy symbol on it. I'm guessing this has something to do with those boys that you went with to the academy.' He frowned.

I looked to the side and pulled of the plaster revealing two bite marks. Kaname's eyes widened.

'So this is how you knew…' He pondered. 'Mhm.' I scowled and looked at my feet.

'He kept coming back and biting me and he said that if I didn't co-operate then he would hurt Ami.' I stated scowling.

'Well, I guess you know then.' Kaname inquired. 'So you are vampires…' I retorted. 'Yes.' He replied quickly without thinking.

'Go back to your dorm and I'll keep an eye on you and your friend, trust me.' He promised and sent me on my way.

I returned to my dorm and took a deep breath. 'So, I'm guessing you told Kaname about our little agreement.' He stated smugly.

I looked up and my eyes widened, I reached for the door but he pointed in its direction, I heard a clicking sound and it was locked.

'Get away!' I screamed. 'I thought you were smart, but I guess not…' He looked at his nails and observed them.

He came towards me and grabbed my neck pushing me up the door. 'You'd better keep an eye on your precious little friend.' He tightened his grip and threw me against the wall.

I yelped in pain as I hit the wall and fell to the floor.

'Don't you touch her you bastard!' I scowled furiously and got up.

'You want more?' He smirked and tripped my leg, I fell to the floor again and admitted defeat.

What could I do? He was a vampire and I was just…me. 'Tell me your name!' I demanded.

'Oh Alright.' He sighed.

'Rin.' He jumped out the window with a big thud as he landed on the grass below.

'I'd better go and walk with Ami back to the dorm.' *Flashback* _'You'd better keep an eye on your precious little friend.' _She shook herself back into reality and went to the school building.

Ami came out and smiled as she saw me. 'Destiny!' She shrieked hugging me tightly.

'Do you wanna go somewhere?' Ami asked happily. 'Sure.' I smiled. We both decided that we were going to go to that quaint café that was always nice and peaceful.

Well this place brings back memories. I thought to myself as I walked in the door.

We both sat down on a two seater and looked at the menu. The waitress came over and took our order.

'Two strawberry sundaes please!' Ami beamed. 'Sure thing honey.' The waitress replied is a southern accent.

Soon after the order was taken two strawberry sundaes arrived at our table, they looked delicious.

We both dug in and finished the whole thing, after we had finished and had a chat we decided to go.

By the time we left the café it was dark.

We passed the alley and Ami's eyes suddenly widened and she walked forwards into the alley.

'Ami…' I called her name nervously and followed her. I had lost sight of her until I saw Rin walk forward, he had his arm around Ami's neck and she just stood there motionless.

'What did you do to her you freak?!' I shrieked trying to make as much noise as possible.

'I warned you.' He smiled and moved Ami's hair away from her neck. I couldn't let this happen, I had to try.

I sprinted as fast as I could and punched Rin square in the face. He fell to his knees and his trance on Ami let out.

'Wa…what's going on?' Ami asked still in a daze. 'Nothing you were just sleep walking.' I lied. 'Okay.' She stated softly falling to the floor.

She must be sleepy from the trance. 'You can't just go around biting people!' I yelled. 'Wanna bet?' He grinned and got back up.

He held me against the wall and his eyes glowed red. His fangs pierced my neck, 'Ayeee!' I screamed trying to push him away.

Ami woke up and her eyes widened. 'Destiny…why is that guy licking your neck?' She asked sluggishly.

Rin turned around to face Ami, his eyes were glowing red and there was blood leaking from his mouth.

Ami screamed and stumbled backwards out of the alley then passed out.

'What do you think you're doing?' Kaname questioned sternly and walked towards us both.

'What is it to you?' He grinned.

Kaname grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off me throwing his against the wall.

Everything was spinning and I blacked out.


End file.
